


Where Smiles Can Cry

by Slytherhao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherhao/pseuds/Slytherhao
Summary: He was never mine, but losing him broke my heart
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 4





	Where Smiles Can Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a MinBin Oneshot, and just a reminder that English is not my native language.

Boring

One word Minho would describe his whole existance. His life is uneventful, you could say. And all that matters to him right now, is surviving college. 

Aside from college, he wants to be accepted as what he is. Although he doesnt know which party he belongs to, he's pretty much open minded. He's never dated anyone, sure he's had some fling with some girl on highschool. 

He knows he had something for his past bestfriend, that was a male. And he thinks there's no point on hiding it. 

"Good morning class" 

The professor came in the classroom with a smile. 

The class knew that smile, the professor was about to give them another project. 

"I'll be the one assigning your partners." 

The students started to stand up and go to their partners.

"Lee Minho, and-"

The teacher was interupted by the guy with his legs on his desk, not paying attention.

"Seo Changbin, youre already in college you should know this isnt your house."

"You'll be partnering with Mr. Seo, Minho."

Great

All Minho wanted was to pass college and he's not doing it with that guy. Changbin wasnt really the best guy when it comes to projects. I guess Minho just needs to assign him things he can do. 

"Class dismissed. Dont mess with your project, people. Its almost the half of your grade."

The professor finished his class and went out.

"Hey!" Changbin greeted. 

"Should we meet up for the project, tomorrow? Im free." 

Seo Changbin inviting someone for school purposes? Is the world about to end?

"Uh, sure" was all Minho could respond. 

🌻🌻🌻

It was Saturday morning and Minho got ready for a project meeting.

It took him 15 minutes to get to the meeting place and another 15 for waiting for his partner.

"Hey! Sorry, I forgot about the project. I had zero sleep last night." Changbin stopped for air, looks like he sprinted over to here. 

"It's fine, sit down and drink something first. You look like you need it" 

"Yeah, thanks" The boy drank water like he hadnt had one since forever

"About the project, I figured I should do the researching, and writing, then you do the editing and check for errors." Minho asserted. 

Changbin nodded in agreement. "I could also help you find blogs and news about it... and also photos" He smiled, very thrilled on what could happen. 

Minho was astonished on how responsibly Changbin replied. He thought, maybe he isnt that bad. 

🌻🌻🌻

Minho and Changbin went to Minho's dorm and started looking for articles about the given topic as soon as they finished setting up. The two guys did their work without any distractions, and soon finished their work. 

"Phew, we're finally done. Im exhausted." Minho whined and streched his arms. 

"You know, this is the first time I finished a project in just a day." Changbin looked up and felt proud. 

Minho smiled and sighed "You want to go somewhere to eat dinner?"

Changbin looked at the window confused "I didnt even realize it's already dark out. But yeah sure, I know some place where Bulgogi is good." 

🌻🌻🌻

They arrived, and ordered food with their grumbling stomach. 

The night was fast. They went out for a walk right after they finished their meal. 

They talked about deep stuff, they surprisingly openned up to eachother easily. Like they had a soft spot for each other. 

It was 10 pm and they are still taking a stroll at the park. 

"I regret telling him that I had feelings for him. I shouldve kept it to myself." Minho stopped walking as tears fell down his cheeks. 

"Hey, you shouldnt say that! You should know, that The only things you should regret are things you didnt do." Changbin placed his hand on Minhos shoulder, as they sat down on one of the benches. 

Changbin comforted the guy beside him. "Hey, look at the stars." 

They both looked up to a sea of stars twinkling.

"Theyre too beautiful for you to cry at them, stop the water works Min."

Minho chuckled and wiped his tears. Changbin looks as the stars while Minho studies Changbin's every feature. "Yeah, it is beautiful." 

Changbin smiled at Minho and the other smiled back. 

🌻🌻🌻

They walked back to Minho's dorm with the night still young. They soon parted ways and Minho limps, going back to his room. 

Thump thump thump

Minho remembers his heart dancing earlier when he catched Changbin's smile. It was the same feeling he had for his past bestfriend. 

But 

Changbin was different. He didnt want to lose Changbin. He didnt want to make the same mistake twice.

He thinks, if he wants him to stay, he needs to avoid his feelings.

🌻🌻🌻

The day after passing their projects, the two guys didnt have time to hang out or even talk. It was like nothing happened. 

Minho wanted to talk normally with the other, just how they comfortably talked on the weekend. He tried to approach the guy at the back 

"Hey Changbin..." a girl with a red sling bag greeted Changbin. 

Minho remembered the thing about avoiding his feelings and turned his back the other way. 

🌻🌻🌻

"Kyla and Changbin are working it off i see..." Felix peaked at Minho. 

Minho woke from his trance, hearing his name. 

Minho blinked twice before humming as a response. 

Felix, his friend had saw hints of Minho being weird and quiet these passed few days. He knew Minho since college started and theyve been really close, you can say. 

It was only two things that could be the reason of the way Felix's friend has been acting. School... or Love. 

"Hey Minho" a figure stood infront of Minho. 

"Remember the Bulgogi place we went to last weekend?" Changbin continued even though the other wasnt paying attention. 

Changbin got the idea Minho wasnt in the mood so he bid farewell and went his way. 

"Mr. Lover boy and you had a date or something? Felix cooed this friend.

Minho packed his stuff and stood up. "It was for the project." 

"In a Bulgogi place? Sure Min." Felix raised one of his eyebrows. 

Minho glared at the gray haired male "It was after, okay? Besides... he's dating Kyla isnt he?" 

Felix shrugged and walked out with Minho. 

🌻🌻🌻

Another day of Minho forcing himself to school. He figured maybe its time Felix should know his thing for Changbin.

"I knew it." Felix snarled at his friend feeling so proud. "So what's your plan?" 

"Hey Minho-" Changbin stood infront of the male. 

"Binnie, we should go out!" Kyla interupted. "Uh.. sure. Wait a second" 

Minho was uncomfortable, with Felix poking him and the guy he likes infront of him with another girl. 

"Minho, you havent been yourself lately.." Changbin sighed. 

"I just want to make sure you're fine-"

"Why are you being like this?" Minho mumbled. "What-"

"Just stay away from me! Since that day, I could never forget that smile. I couldnt think of anything else but you! I like you Changbin!  
You have Kyla now, so stop approaching me and giving me hope.." 

Changbin and the other two were left speechless. 

Minho stood up and grabbed his bag, rushing outside the class. Felix then tried to catch his friend.

🌻🌻🌻

Changbin, still to this day, thinks about what Minho said. 

"Mr. Seo, answer question number 7." He woke up in his trance. Lets be honest, we know nobody could answer that right after having deep thoughts. 

"Excuse me, sir... may I go to the washroom?" Minho just saved Seo Changbin's ass. 

Changbin and the whole class watched Minho's back as he walked out of the class. 

"Uhh... sir can I also go to the washroom?" He ran as soon as the professor allowed him to. 

🌻🌻🌻

Changbin thought of words to say, waiting for Minho to get out of his stall. 

Minho stopped in his tracks at the sight of Changbin. Washing his hands right after putting his emotions in place. 

Changbin's mouth opened but it didnt make any word. Leaving Minho to pass him.

"Did you regret telling me your feelings?" Minho, again, stopped at his tracks. 

"What?" Minho replied, still facing back. 

"Did you?" Changbin said, in a lower tone. 

"No. I didnt." Minho faced Changbin "Because someone told me, the only things I should be regretting are things I didnt do."

Changbin smiled. "I... You should know, there's nothing going on with me and Kyla." 

Minho darted his eyebrows and remembers what he said to him the last time. 

"And that... I dont like Kyla. I like you." Changbin walks closer to Minho. 

"I just want to tell you, that Youre an amazing person, and whoever wins your heart is lucky." Changbin cups the other's cheeks. 

"Y-you alreafdy difd" Minho sniffs and wipes his tears. 

Changbin places a kiss on Minho's forehead and hugs him tightly. 

~END~


End file.
